Prayer of a Mantis
by Alieraisu
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. This story intro's a made up char called Kenai. Byakuya is in search of Rukia, who after she was rescued from the execution block by a certain orangehaired teenager coughichigocough retreated into hiding. yes i know it doesnt follow
1. Sunset

Ok so heeeeeere we go then... hope y'all like the story. I'm new at this.

Well... as always... If I could own Byakuya, how happy I would be... But alas, I do not own the Bleach, so please don't sue the me!

**NOTE:** this story was written when I was stuck at episode 55 of the anime series, and couldn't download the next ep. For almost a month because of download problems on the site I use. So therefore I had no clue what would happen next in the series. I do realize (now that I have seen the next episodes) that my story does not follow the origional storyline. I have been informed that some of you may be confused about this. So I'm sorry for that. Here's what's happening: We stop the anime where Renji is told to take Rukia and run. For all intents and purposes of this story, Renji has run to the place where Ichigo trained to achieve Bankai. If y'all remember, Renji does know where it is because he has gone there before. So the story picks up after they (Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Kenai) have been hiding out there for about 5 days. They're essentially convicts, runaways… Also, for the purposes of my story, the others (Chad, Orihime, Ishida, and Yourichi) aren't there. They never met back up with Ichigo. I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE ARTISTIC LICENSE I HAVE TAKEN, BUT COME ON PPL! I WAS STUCK AT EPISODE 55 AND HAD TO GET OUT SOMETHING THAT COULDA HAPPENED. I WAS STUCK THERE FOR A MONTH! A WHOLE MONTH WITHOUT THE BLEACH-GOD!

_**PRAYER OF A MANTIS**_

**Sunset**

A small form stood poised atop a flat cliff amidst a barren field, watching the sun set slowly upon

the whole of Soul Society. The child sat on the cliff's ledge, dangling her feet fearlessly over the

edge. Her dark brown hair seemed tinged with the reddish copper of the sunset's many hues. Kenai

(pronounced kEE-nI) looked out at the rocky land before her peacefully. It might not seem like

much to others, but to her this forest of rocks and dirt meant so much. The sound of approaching

footsteps broke her reverie. The small girl turned her head and squinted her green eyes- tinged with

gold- in the fading light of day. She frowned for a moment before her lips turned slightly up.

"Rukia... where were you today?" Rukia sat beside the child, shaking her head slightly. The action

rattled the small white beads Kenai had placed in the woman's hair this morning, when she had

begged Rukia to allow her to cornrow Rukia's hair. "Just... about." replied Rukia. "And what of

you, Kenai? Don't tell me you were here all day." she chided. Kenai frowned slightly once more.

She always looked older when she did this, like an adult trapped inside a child's small stature.

"What if I was?" she mumbled. "Kenai, you need to go back..."

At this Kenai shook her head fervently. "No Rukia. I can't... I won't go back. You don't understand...

there's... there's nothing back there for me." she sighed, pulling back from the cliff's edge to sit

cross-legged and shut her eyes meditatively. "Rukia... where will you go from here? You can't go

back home... death is all that awaits you there." Kenai's voice was even, soft, and wise-sounding.

Rukia considered her words carefully before nodding. "But if death is to be my fate... should I really

run from it? What good can come from attempting to escape one's fate? And I do not wish harm to

come to any of my friends. As it is, I'm putting you all in jeopardy by being here." Now it was

Kenai's turn to nod. "Still... can you be sure that death is to be your fate?"

Their meditations were brought to an abrupt halt by a loud voice from below. "Oi! Rukia!" called

Ichigo. "Aren't you coming down!" Rukia nodded, taking Kenai into her arms as she hopped to the

ground effortlessly. As soon as Kenai was placed back upon her feet, Ichigo roughly tousled the

child's hair. "Hey squirt." he teased. Kenai frowned, thinking to herself that he had better not mess

up the long braid that reached halfway down her back. "My _name_ is Kenai... twit." she mumbled.

She knew it was a pointless use of language, though. This same ritual had been repeated for the last

four days, since the group had come to this place, where once Ichigo had trained to release the

bankai form of his sword, Zangetsu. Now this desert of crude caves and jagged cliffs had become

their sanctuary, and their temporary home.

Kenai plopped to the hard ground on her knees. Sitting back on her heels, she placed her palms

gently on her thighs. It was this position that had earned the child her nickname. Ichigo looked

intently at her. "What is it Mantis?" Kenai's body tensed. "Someone comes..." She whispered.

"Rukia! Hide."

well... there's part one... i've been working on this story for a little less than a month now... and im

not 100 sure where it is going so i bear thee warning about that. im just content to let it take me

where it will... hope u like it. toodles for now.


	2. Rukia, Hide!

As always:

I do not own the chars. of Bleach, Though that sure would be great, for me and Rukia are much alike, we both draw like we're eight!

**Rukia Hide**

Rukia obliged immediately. Kenai looked to Ichigo. "You, too." she ordered. The fiery teen began

to protest, but Kenai was already gone. So, grumbling, he joined Rukia in hiding.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood at the entrance of what seemed at first glance to be no more than a rocky

wasteland. But there was something here... he felt it in his bones. The man stepped cautiously into

the large clearing, alert for any movement. Despite his heightened senses, he completely overlooked

a certain small presence until it was nearly on top of him. Looking down for its source, he was

surprised with what he saw. Before him stood a child of no more than 9 years of age. She was

scrawny looking, that was for sure. But Byakuya could see wiry muscles beneath the girl's

weathered tan skin. Her soft brown hair was pulled back into a long braid that reached halfway

down her back. But the most striking thing about the child's appearance, as far as he was concerned,

was the air of dignity and sureness that she held herself with. It almost warranted his respect.

Almost.

In her hands Kenai bore a staff made of a soft colored wood, lighter than the color of her hair. It

was a head taller than herself, straight with praying mantis' carved into the wood. It was a fighting

staff, and she bore it, ready to defend if need be.

Kenai regarded the man, green-gold eyes sharp and questioning.

"Out of the way child." Byakuya's voice was cold and sharp.

If Kenai heard him, she gave no acknowledgment to such. "What business have you here, where you

obviously do not belong?" For a moment, the eldest Kuchiki brother glanced around for the source

of the voice. Surely such a clam and wise voice could not come from such a small child.

Seeing that the stranger had not absorbed her words, Kenai repeated the idea behind them. "Why are

you here? It is obvious that you do not belong."

Byakuya shook himself from his momentary stupor, frowning. What an impudent little girl! "You

need to learn to address your betters with respect." As always, the man's own voice was even, calm,

almost emotionless. With lightning speed and without his body betraying his intentions

prematurely, he reached out to slap the child before him. His hand met with a wooden obstacle.

Blinking in mild surprise, Byakuya found that Kenai had blocked his blow with her staff. "Who are

you?" he asked. "I am called Mantis. But my identity is of little importance, for I belong here. As

such, my identity is fused with that of this area. You, however, are out of place here. A stranger...

So I will ask you once more... Who are you and what has brought you to a place where you do not

belong?" Byakuya almost felt himself compelled to look shamed. Frowning, he nodded softly. "I

seek someone. I have a feeling she is here."


	3. Deception is a Passive Threat

ok this one isn't mine, i'll admit it, but i saw it one day and fell in love with it:

roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!

**Deception is a passive threat**

Kenai cocked her head slightly and, with a voice which better fit her size and appearance, she spoke.

"I'm not going to get rid of you, am I?"

Byakuya couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. "Nope." Kenai nodded. "May I assume you will pose

me no threat?"

The stoic man considered Kenai's words. It seemed an agreeable contract to make, so long as no

threat was made to him, what need was there to show force? "You may assume such, so long as I in

turn am given the same peacefulness." Kenai nodded. "It is agreed. Kenai led the way into the

clearing. She seated herself as was her custom, upon her knees, waiting for him to sit as well. The

man reclined against a nearby rock, and was pleased to see the child had laid her staff beside herself,

in a gesture of peace.

After a drawn out silence, Byakuya realized he was expected to speak first. "I seek a fugitive from

Soul society. She, with the help of a few outsiders, escaped upon the day of her execution." The

man's voice was as cold as always, he seemed to hold no emotions about the incident aside from a

mild anger. "Actually, she was stolen from the execution block itself." Kenai feigned surprise when

he told her what in reality she already knew. "What crime has this woman committed to warrant

execution?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Since you are no shinigami, I don't expect you to understand... she has

broken a number of our laws."

"And you believe she is here?" "Yes. I do."

Kenai shook her head gently. "If anyone were here, I would be well aware. Therefore, I can

confidently dispel your beliefs. She whom you seek is not here."

Byakuya frowned, his eyes alighting slightly now as he stood. "I thought we had an agreement...

deception is a passive form of threat." Kenai was on her feet instantaneously, staff borne ready to

defend. Just as a fight seemed inevitable, Rukia appeared between the two.


	4. Rukia, Accept your Fate

Do i really have to say this every time? i (sadly, sniff sniff) do not own any of the bleach-y goodness that Is.

Sorry for the chort chappys, i just write in small clumps and couldnt bear to squish them togethor

Rukia, accept your fate

Rukia had watched the entire exchange from her hiding place behind a large boulder that stood next

to their dwelling-cave. She had been relieved to see her brother and her young friend seeming to

make peace. But it was not to be... She saw the two start up defensively. Kenai was no match for

Byakuya, this she knew well. She had to intervene! So... she did...

"Rukia!" gasped Kenai. Her eyes slipped from one Kuchiki to another; worried that Byakuya might

make a grab for her dear friend. Luckily, the stoic captain had considered and discarded such ideas

already. He thought it unwise to act hastily... Instead he opted to feel the situation out for the time

being.

"Rukia... why?" The child whispered. Kenai knew no answer was forthcoming, but still she felt

compelled to ask Rukia what had possessed her to come out of hiding, revealing herself and quite

possibly dooming herself. Silence ensued.

Finally, Byakuya spoke up. "Rukia, stop this foolishness. Return at once. You know well that you

cannot elude us forever... Come easily and..." He was halted in mid-sentence by the approach of

two new figures.

"Oi! Didn't I whup your ass enough already!" Snapped a furiously protective Kurosaki Ichigo. He

placed himself between the two females and Byakuya. He was joined by none other than the former

vice captain of Byakuya's own, the 6th squad: Abarai Renji. Yes, former. For after he had helped

Rukia escape, and in doing so had disappeared with the fugitive, he had unsurprisingly been

stripped of his title. "Why are you doing this?" exclaimed Renji. "For goodness sakes! She's your

SISTER!"

The only member of the group who had not known of the familial bond between the two Kuchikis

was Kenai. Her jaw fairly dropped when Renji spoke. It didn't seem to fit... Why would Rukia's

own brother seek to return her to a place where she would undoubtedly die! Of course, what would

Kenai know of family? Hers had long ago left her for dead. Still, she liked to think that the lack of

caring shown in her own family was uncommon, the exception to the norms.

"It is my duty to return the fugitive to justice, regardless of my personal relationship to her."

Through all of this Rukia stood in silent reflection. Her soft voice cut through the tension that was

rapidly building among the group.

"Nii-sama." She spoke softly, her voice filled with a gentle sorrow. "Please... allow me a final talk

with them... I owe them that much at least..." She looked momentarily to Kenai, knowing this was

especially hard for the child. Her eyes then shifted to her Nii-sama, pleading with the stony man.

She didn't expect him to agree... but she just had to try.


	5. Seeking Refuge from the Rain

The Bleach-y goodness I don't own, i sure wish i did though, but since i've stated i dont own it, don't sue me for all my dough (cash)

**Seeking Refuge from the Rain**

Byakuya thought this over for a few moments. Then, he nodded. Something in the back of his mind

pushed him to accept her request, though he had no good reason for doing so.

_It is a reasonable request... What harm could come of it? Plus... She is going to die... Can not _

_you grant her this wish? _He frowned slightly. What moved him to grant this act of charity? What

was this nagging he felt? Was it... Regret? NO! He was solid and unmoving in all of his decisions...

He did not regret his choices! Because his choices were the right ones... Byakuya pushed aside his

thoughts of the moment as he followed the group into their dwelling-cave.

The cave was larger than it first seemed to be. Though the ragged gang of convicts had only been

here for about four or five days, there seemed to have been some attempts to make it seem more...

homey. Pallets were placed with care close to the walls of the cave, shaping a boxy u, with the open

end being the mouth of the cave. At the foot of each "bed" was a neatly folded blanket. One small

pallet had a teddy bear sitting pertly upon it. In the center of the cave was the fire pit. As the crew

entered, Kenai walked to the back of the cave to fetch some more wood, which she tossed gently

upon the fire.

Byakuya's eyes scanned the walls of the cave. It seemed that Kenai had turned portions of them into

her own personal charcoal canvas. Pictures of children running in what seemed to be a slum

adorned one section. Another section showed Kenai herself, sitting upon her knees, head upturned

to the moonlight and stars above. A third depicted Kenai and what one could only assume was

Rukia, wings sprouting from their backs, flying. _Curious_, the man thought... _these pictures are... _

_Interesting..._

"Let's sit." Came the gentle voice of Kenai. All complied in silence. The tension and sorrow seemed

to permeate the very walls of the cave. Only one among them appeared unmoved by the situation:

Byakuya's face as usual revealed no emotion. "You asked for a chance to talk with them... so talk."

his voice came even and hard as stone. Rukia opened her mouth, but any sound she might have

made was drowned out by a loud clap of thunder. "What the hell!" grumbled Renji. He ventured to

the mouth of the cave to peer at the now darkening sky. _Drop! Drop! _

_Drop...drop...dropdropdrop... pitter patter... drum! drum! drum!_ The sky opened up, as the rain

poured down. The air in the cave fell even more, it that was at all possible. The storm raged outside,

but inside silence ensued. "I guess we're stuck here." mumbled Ichigo. The thought had, of course,

occurred to Byakuya moments earlier, but he wouldn't say so. He was NOT pleased with the

thought of being stuck here. But again... That voice in the back of his head tugged at him... his

head? Or was it his heart? He didn't know. With a slight growl he fought the ideas that now swam

inside his mind... fought the alien urge to stay the night... But alas, it was a lost battle. "First thing

in the morning, we leave. It seems you have gotten your wish." he growled at Rukia.


	6. Noone is Born This Way

Well.. one more chapter left that i have pre written... so from now on expect the chaps to come slowly. Sorry for this but I've been cursed with writer's block for 2 full years now at least, and it kills, let me tell you. I'm surprised I even made it this far. So, any thoughts or ideas are greatly welcomed, and if ya wanna see something in here, lemme know and I'll do my best. It'll probably help me with writing to have ideas. Hope you enjoy. If one person reads this and enjoys it, then I have touched the strands of time and fate, and I have made a small difference, and therefore I have accomplished something in this life.

Bleach? I DON'T OWN IT DUH! I mean... if I did, wouldn't I be all rich like, instead of sitting in a community college wondering how to pay for the rest of my life? lol!

**No one is Born this Way**

Dinner was uneventful, plain, and stretched thin. The addition of Byakuya meant an extra mouth to

feed, one the rag-tag group could barely afford to accommodate. The tension in the air remained for

long after their silent meal. Ichigo and Renji sat on either side of their... guest. They had nothing to

fear, though, for Byakuya was contented to sit introspectively the night through. Much raced

through his mind at the moment. Like why hadn't he simply taken Rukia and left? True it was

storming outside, but in all reality the weather was no substantial obstacle to his return. So then

what _had _caused him to agree to stay the night? Could it have been curiosity? Or pity? This was all

alien to him... No... He didn't feel pity... only duty... so why could he not for the life of him bring

himself to leave this very moment and fulfill his duty? One thing was for sure; whatever was

compelling him to act so uncharacteristically today was _NOT_ welcome as far as the head Kuchiki

was concerned. And as soon as he pinpointed what it was, he would promptly crush this weakness

in resolve so thoroughly that it would never rear it's most uncomfortable head again. He gave the

tiniest of nods at this thought.

"Huh?" Kenai looked at the man inquisitively. Well, someone had to break this silence, and since

the adults were too slow in doing it... It was up to her once again. Kenai let out an exasperated puff

of air. Trust adults to circumvent a situation at all costs. She lay upon her stomach, propped up by

her elbows, and examined Byakuya. "You don't look all that much like Rukia... are you really her

brother?" The calm gentle voice seemed to rebound off the walls of the cave, enhanced by everyone

else's silence. It was a god question, a segway into the discussion Kenai hoped to set up... but it in

itself was innocent enough.

Byakuya looked at the child. He surely didn't know what to make of her yet. One moment it seemed

she was a tiny adult... The next she could come across as innocence itself. "What does it matter to

you, child?" his voice cut through the question with a collective violence, wishing to murder the

impending conversation before it ever came to pass. Rukia, who sat protectively next to Kenai,

brushed a stray strand of hair from the little girl's face. "That's because we aren't... real siblings I

mean... I was adopted."

"Oooooh. Ok." Kenai spoke, her face a playful picture of enlightenment. She took a chance with her

next sentence. "Excuse my saying, but he doesn't seem to be too thrilled with the adoption."

"KENAI!" Rukia frowned and Byakuya glared. A lesser man would have started after the child, but

he was not a lesser man.

"Do not assume, child, that you know everything... You would do well to learn not to speak about

what you are not certain of... Impudent..."

Kenai sighed. She looked up at Byakuya, green-gold eyes locking with the man's stone grey ones.

There she held them. "Why are you so cold to life? How can you live so iced over? Your voice

sounds as if it has not known anything but coldness in many years at least... No one is born that

way... are they?" Once again, as soon as he began to feel he had figured Kenai out, the child went

and pulled something like this. There was such wisdom in her voice, and she spoke almost far off-

ish. Her eyes reminded him of his grandmother's and he resisted the urge to squirm under Kenai's

gaze. This little mantis was surely an enigma... She made him feel things he had long forgotten... she

made him unsure... she asked questions h dared not even admit were present... Only one thing was

for sure, he did NOT like being around her... it was too uncomfortable.


	7. My Dance Among the Sky

my official last pre-written chapter.

ps. i do not own of the deliciousness that is Bleach!

**My dance among the sky**

Silence reigned supreme for what seemed like an eternity. And in truth, it was almost 10 minutes

before anyone even moved. Kenai's words seemed to radiate through Byakuya's mind and soul.

Why! Why couldn't he ignore this little enigma's words? Usually he let what others said about him

roll off of him like droplets of water. But with Kenai... the world became a different realm... one he

could not escape from. Her words resounded... echoing within him. He was powerless to silence

them.

"Kenai... please." Rukia spoke in the gentlest of voices, not wishing to tear Byakuya from thought.

She knew better...

"Kenai... why are you doing this? It's my last night... just... leave things alone for once, please!" Her

voice rose a bit, pleadingly.

"Rukia... what do you mean?" The child looked up in distress. Rukia never sounded so unhappy,

cross, and yet sad...

"You know what I mean! Can't you leave people alone! No one is the ideal you want them to be, so

stop talking like you know everything that is wrong and know just what should be to make it all

right!"

Kenai's head dropped sadly. She stood in silence and walked to the mouth of the cave. Settling into

her favored kneeling/praying position, she watched the rain pour from the heavens and thought

about her life and herself. Maybe she was wrong about everything... maybe that was why she was

outcasted wherever she went, always alone.

"Baba... you said one day my heart would have it's dance among the sky... but, oh Baba... why is it

that whenever I most yearn for my dance, I look in my heart only to see the rain?"


	8. Alone in the Universe

I don't own bleach,I don't own bleach, i've said this countless times. And in saying this ihave ensured that I commited no crimes!

** Alone in the Universe**

Finally, the gang bedded down. Still Kenai kneeled at the mouth of the cave, staring at the night rain

with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. She had destroyed her last night with the one person who

had actually accepted her. And now... Rukia would die on the morrow, and Kenai would be alone

once more. Why was it that the world dealt the worst blows to the better of its people? "It's not

fair." She whispered...

"Nothing in life is fair."

Kenai was startled by Byakuya's voice. She looked back and up, to find the man standing behind her.

With a graceful motion he sat beside the child silently. Something within his soul seemed to call

him to be near this child... to understand her maybe... He couldnt understand himself right about

now... it seemed that this mantis had turned his world inside out. But despite this all, something

inside of him called him to listen to her, speak with her... understand her words.

Kenai nodded. "I'm no stranger to that piece of knowledge... in fact it often seems that has become

the theme to my entire life." Her voice once again sounded far off... there was an old wisdom there,

yes. But now it was laced with a deep sorrow. "I guess maybe I'm destined to be alone in the

universe..."

"Everyone is alone." Byakuya said matter-of-factly. To this Kenai shook her head. "No. Everyone

dies alone... but as people, we are not solitary creatures... we do not thrive by living alone. But... I

guess some of us can. How do you do it? Live so isolated, I mean? What do you do when that

something inside of you cries out to be lonely no more? I try, but I just can't silence it..."

The man frowned. "I... I don't know really... Untill you spoke to me I never really thought much

about it..." He sighed, giving a "heh" the closest thing to a laugh he had ever in his life given. "Has

anyone ever told you that you make them feel uncomfortable?" he mumbled.

"More times than I can count." Kenai cracked a saddened smile. The question on her mind... she

wished she didnt have this burning urge to ask him... she knew it wouldnt go over well.

"You have a question... ask... you won't be at peace untill you at least ask." it was Byakuya's time to

show wisdom. Kenai nodded.

"You're gonna hate me, but..." she mumbled...

(to be continued. HA! CLIFFHANGER! read and review pleeeeeeeeeeeease!)


	9. Impossible questions

KUCHIKI BYAKUYA IS NOT MINE! nor are any of the other bleach-ed characters.

**Impossible Questions**

"You're gonna hate me but..." She sighed. "Do you really think it's right that Rukia has to die? You

personally, I mean... I just... don't understand... There are few crimes known to this world that are

so heinous they warrant the death or the criminal... Life, it's such a sacred thing. Do we really have

the right to try to change or control it?"

Why did this child always ask impossible questions! "I... The central 46 are wise. Their decisions

are final, and are to be followed." he answered.

Kenai saw right through his attempts to dodge the question. "But, personally..."

He glared. "Personally I follow the decisions of the central 46." His answer was cold, signaling that

in his mind the current discussion was closed.

Kenai sighed. "But... So you base your personal choices upon those of others? Doesn't your heart

ever cry out that something is wrong! What if they're wrong about rukia!" Kenai's voice rose

swiftly.

"Child, the decision is made. There is no changing it, nor changing me. Stop trying." Byakuya was

swiftly becoming annoyed with Kenai's growing arguments.

Finally the child gave up. Tears glistened in her eyes as she let out a long sigh, which sounded

almost like a sob. "I'm sorry.." she mumbled, though she had no idea what she was sorry for.

Byakuya nodded in acknowledgment. "What's gonna happen to her?" Kenai now sounded strained...

voice woven with worry. She had to know. She could not see Rukia in her last moments, and felt

that she should at least know how her friend would die... as tribute to Rukia's memory.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked at the child before him. She had somehow transformed in his mind back

into just that: a child. She was hurt and afraid, and he did not wish to explain the execution to

Kenai. Such things were not for such young ears, even he understood this. But she seemed to need

to know. "She will be given a chance for any last words. Then, she will be raised up, arms out...

like a crucifix. Then the Soukyoku will be released. It will turn into its true form... a haliberd. She

will be pierced by it and die." His voice dropped at the last sentence. He himself was

uncomfortable thinking about this. Kenai nodded, brushing tears from her cheeks. "I just dont want

her to hurt..." she mumbled. Her words proved too much for Byakuya to handle. He stood and

walked back to the fire, watching Rukia with his normal stony gaze.


	10. She is Yours Now

_**BLEACH? DON'T OWN IT! BAKA!**_

_**She Is Yours Now**_

_"Find her... protect her as I did not... she is yours now..."_ Hisana's words resounded in Byakuya's

mind like an echo, always mocking and slow to die. Ever since Rukia had been returned to Soul

Society it seemed he could scarcely shut his eyes without the soft whisper that was Hisana's voice

chiding him once more, pleading at times, that he protect Rukia. Hisana had. He felt that foreign

wetness accumulating behind his eyes. No! He wouldn't cry! he hadn't cried when his beloved

Hisana had died... why should he now? He had never_ cared _for anyone... except Hisana. And her

death had only confirmed in his mind that to get so close to someone that you couldnt bear parting

was foolish to say the least. So why now was he... dare he say it... unhappy? _I've failed you, _

_Hisana... I've never before felt unsure about a choice... untill now. I made a grave-promise to my _

_parents, to uphold the rules at all costs. But i promised you to protect Rukia. Even if you were _

_still alive, there would be no protecting her, she chose to break the rules! I am dissapointed in _

_her!_

Byakuya looked up, and his eyes met with the purple softness that he only momentarily mistook for

Hisana's. it was one moment of joy, but it was gone just as fast as it had come. He gave Rukia his

best _i'm cross with you_ glare. "Here I thought I had instilled better in you..." his voice came out

overly harsh, to mask his feelings of ... dare he acknowledge it... worry. Rukia lowered her own

eyes. "I... I did what I felt was right. I know I broke the rules, But... my heart... I mean... I just felt it

was right..."

This stopped him cold. Had Kenai not been telling him the same thing earlier! What if... NO! The

rules were right! They had to be! If not... what defined his world... and so easily it could crumble...

rules were the backbone...

"Given the chance... I would do it all again." Rukia whispered. For the first time in his life, Byakuya

felt himself unable to look Rukia in the eye.


	11. One voice

sorry its been a while... life, ya know... it is a busy business. Well, as always:

humming tune of jingle bells

Don't own bleach, don't own bleach, don't own bleach, it's truuuuuuuee!

Kenai's mine, you can't steal her! But bleach is licensed toooooo!

**ONE VOICE**

Byakuya felt trapped now. Kenai still sat near the mouth of the cave, while Rukia brooded in the

back, and Ichigo and Renji lay upon their pallets in the middle of the cave. All these emotions...

these feelings and doubts... he couldn't escape them. it all was so foreign to him. He was Kuchiki

Byakuya! The cold, collective, silent one. The dignified noble who never let feelings get in the way

of life and law. And the law was the center of his world. But now doubts raced through his mind as

they had done only one other time in his life: when he had choosen to marry Hisana. He

remembered now the very words with which he had argued to himself many years ago about wether

or not he should propose. II can't let my life be ruled by what others say is right! I'm wise enough to

decide such things on my own./I Rubbish! Since Hisana's death all similar trains of thought had

been banished as just that: rubbish. With a heavy-hearted sigh, Byakuya padded silently over to

where Kenai lay, curled up in a little ball of sorrow and worry. As he sat beside her, elogently as

always, Kenai pulled herself up swiftly to her knees and fervently brushed stray tears from her

cheeks.

"We have laws for a reason... they dictate to us what is right and wrong... they help to guide our

actions justly." This time Byakuya's voice was quiet and almost... questioning.

Kenai shook her head. "Sometimes people make laws that aren't really that good... What if today a

law was passed that said all adults must either become shinigami or else become Hollow bait?"

"Such a ridiculous law would never pass... it does no good to anyone."

Kenai rolled her eyes. He was missing the POINT!

"Just pretend that it did."

"Pretending is a childish game, I am no rugrat."

Kenai growled in frustration and grabbed Byakuya's face in both of her hands. She squished his

cheeks and forced his head to turn untill the two met eye to eye. "FOCUS!" She snapped, slightly

irritated. "What If that law passed? Would you go along with it? Does it suddenly become just for

the simple reason that it is now a law? If Tomorrow A law was passed to wipe out all new souls

entering the lowest districts for fear of overcrowding, would it become the right thing to do? Does

the title "law" make things suddenly moral? Because if so, than society as a whole becomes a

fragile thing, and with one bad law we may see the ascension into chaos."

Byakuya snapped from his reverie as Kenai seemed to finish her argument. He jerked back from the

child's grasp, taking care not to hurt her, and frowned deeply.

"Where I come from, if I were caught stealing water, I could be murdered, and noone would so

much as bat an eye. Is that justice? What do YOU think?"

"No. Of course not. Petty theft is not a crime worthy of death."

"And yet it is an acceptible sentence in my old district. It is, essentially, a law. And it is a WRONG

law. It is an unjust punishment!But people follow it because it is seen as a law. Do you understand

now! People are dying because noone will use their brains and open their mouths and say wait, this

isn't right. It only takes one person brave enough to stand up and disagree... one voice, to ignite the

spark that will make others think. Someone has to become the catalyst that fuels change. Change

isnt a bad thing... things, laws too, can change for the better." Kenai finally sat in silence. Standing,

she went to the back of the cave to curl up next to Rukia. The woman smiled gently and smoothed a

few stray strands of hair away from Kenai's face as the child shut her eyes to rest. Byakuya was left

alone with his thoughts and emotions, which churned inside of him like a brewing storm. He knew

all too well that no peace would come to him this night.


	12. catalyst

So the story is winding down... just another chapter or two to go... hope y'all enjoyed it... looks like almost noone actually read it sob oh well...

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! It's too harsh on my clothes. (j/k)

**_Catalyst_**

"Things... laws too.. can change for the better." Those had been the words of a wise little Mantis-

child. But Kuchiki Byakuya had also heard the unspoken part of that sentence. _People can change _

_for the better, too..._ One person... one catalyst... For the first time in his life, Kuchiki Byakuya

wondered whether he was strong enough... brave enough... for something. Did he have it in him to

become that catalyst? Could he stand up against the world? He looked towards Rukia, as his

thoughts turned to his relationship with his adopted sister. IT was a difficult thing to examine,

really, for said relationship seemed strained, stolid and solemn. God! These past two days had been

so difficult for him that he wondered what was left of the man he had worked so hard to build

himself up to. Why did change have to be so... different! Why did his world have to turn inside out!

Would he ever be able to right it again? And how? Where should he even start? With a heavy sigh,

Byakuya gave in to the rushing tides of change and allowed himself to be swept away by whatever

thoughts and actions might come. Without really standing and walking, he somehow found himself

next to Rukia in the back of the cave. He was only minutely aware of the worried gazes of Renji

and Ichigo, and even then they didnt seem to matter right now... He had to know, from Rukia

herself...

"Rukia... When you look at me... who do you see?" The world as this group knew it seemed to

shatter, like a funhouse mirror that had been distorting the world, but now, as it was broken,

revealed pure truth behind it.


	13. Living With Our Choices

AND TITE KUBO SAID, "LET THERE BE BLEACH" AND THERE WAS. AND IT WAS OOOH SO GOOD.

That said, bleach isn't mine!

**Living with our choices**

_With a heavy sigh, Byakuya gave in to the rushing tides of change and allowed himself to be swept _

_away by whatever thoughts and actions might come. Without really standing and walking, he _

_somehow found himself next to Rukia in the back of the cave. He was only minutely aware of the _

_worried gazes of Renji and Ichigo, and even then they didn't seem to matter right now... He had to _

_know, from Rukia herself..._

_"Rukia... When you look at me... who do you see?" The world as this group knew it seemed to _

_shatter, like a funhouse mirror that had been distorting the world, but now, as it was broken, pure _

_truth was revealed behind it._

Silence came again, an ever-present entity for this group. "I… I see…. A strong taichou, silence,

confidence. Someone who is confident of all his choices and never wavers or is unsure of the right

thing to do."

Byakuya sighed. He wasn't getting the response he was searching for. "Are you angry at me for how

I have composed myself since your return?"

"No, of course not. I broke the law, and I was aware of that when I did it. You have no reason to

treat me different simply because I am family. I shamed the Kuchiki name. I wouldn't have been

surprised if you had killed me yourself for such a crime. Plus, I've meddled in Ichigo's life….

Quite possibly I have doomed him." Rukia could no longer hold her head up. Now that she had

started in on her pity party, she felt herself begin to tumble downward into despair itself.

"Oi! Would you stop saying that!" Ichigo cried out, placing himself in front of Rukia and sitting

back on his haunches. "I told you already, it was my choice! I WANTED it! I'm glad you did what

you did. Rukia…. You gave me the best gift ever: The ability to protect those I care about. That's

all I ever really wanted in life. You have not; HAVE NOT ruined my life, ok? So stop with the self

pity over me!"

Rukia jumped to her feet. "You baka! I HAVE TOO messed up your life! You're merely too thick

headed to realize it just yet! You were never meant to have this power, bonehead! In giving it to you

I have altered fate!" Rukia's face was taking on a color similar to cooked lobster, and it almost

looked as if a vein would pop any minute in her upper right forehead.

Ichigo answered the unspoken challenge by popping up from his crouching position to loom nearly

a foot above his female counterpart. "Stop frigging callin' me a baka! YOU'RE the frigging

BAKA! Wallowing in your own damn self-pity like this, it's pitiful. Half an hour ago you were

saying how you'd do the same thing over again, and now here you are whining about how you've

messed up the very fabric of time and life, and how you've ruined my life and all that junk. You

haven't, ok! So stop hating yourself for actions that aren't really mistakes!" By now Ichigo was

fairly blue in the face from the sheer volume he was using in yelling at Rukia. In reality his forceful

screams were merely a way for him to bury the sadness he felt at seeing Rukia so unhappy. He

wanted so deeply to take her into his arms and make the world dissolve into peace for Rukia. What

was it about this stubborn shinigami that captured him so? He truly thought it odd, his feelings

towards her. Ichigo had always thought of love as a strong desire to be with someone, to be next to

them, to hold their hand and kiss them and…. Well he didn't know… all that other commercialized

love stuff. If this was so, then he figured that maybe he didn't LOVE Rukia. With Rukia… yes he

argued a lot with the woman… but somehow there was always an unspoken understanding between

the two that their words weren't meant to hurt, they were just for play. He didn't have an

overwhelming desire for Rukia. Instead he just wanted her to be happy and safe and…. Well yes, he

DID want her to stay with him, this was true. But it was also true that if she ever wished to leave,

Ichigo would let her go and be happy for her, if leaving was what made her happy.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU QUIT BICKERING FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Kenai cried shrilly.

"First of all, it's past the middle of the night. And second of all, do you think the two of you could

be civil for the short time we have left with Rukia? Stop yelling at her, Ichigo. It isn't helping

anyone at all, ok!" Tears were beginning to mark their journey down the girl's sandy tan cheeks,

leaving in their wake skin that was just slightly less browned. "What's done is done. So please just

stop yelling about it, ok? Rukia didn't do anything wrong!"

"The young Kamikiri is right." Kuchiki Byakuya spoke with a certain wise gentleness, a voice that

no one had known he possessed. No one, that is, but Hisana.

Note: Kami is a made up goddess from a series I read. For the sake of this story, Kami is the goddess of orphans and daughter of the trickster god, which Kenai sometimes swears by

Kamikiri: praying mantis


	14. noted

Sadly enough, it seems that noone reads this. Well…. I only have on e or two more chapters to go, but ive lost

my inspiration, and it doesn't help that noone gives me ANY feedback on this story. COME ON PEOPLE! Is

it really THAT bad! Please review so I know what to do with this story, my brainchild.


End file.
